Bedroom Antics
by Inkness
Summary: Ichigo had an assignment due and all he wanted was some peace and quite to do it. Alas, that was impossible with a raven that just wouldn't take no for an answer and had an obsession for his minx of a lover. Though, it didn't help that the orangette couldn't resist the man no matter what he did and when he did it. AU. OOC. Bya/Ichi. Yaoi. Sex between men.


**Author's Note: It has surely been a long time, sorry about that. I've started so many fic's yet I haven't finished many of them, lol. I've had this one half done for a very long time. Well, I'm glad to see that it is done, haha. I actually had forgotten what this one-shot was going to be about, but I don't think it turned out that bad, so it's good.**

 **Pairing: Byakuya and Ichigo, ByaIchi.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did I wouldn't be as broke as I am.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, which means sex between men. Swearing and teasing. OOCness for both characters, this is obvious as it is a fanfiction. AU.**

 **Okay, on with the fic.  
Please review and favourite.**

* * *

Ichigo was just lying on his stomach looking over all the work he needed to get done for his classes. The orangette had big brown eyes that blazed with so much determination that most people would feel intimidated by him. As well as a permanent frown that was used as a defence mechanism to ward off people from getting too close, though for him that didn't seem to work. His bright orange hair styled in short spikes, had caused him trouble his entire life. Getting into so many fights when he was younger caused him to keep fit, gaining muscles along the way. His skin tan with no blemishes and pulled over his slightly feminine body that has caused him to get too much attention from both females and males.

He was just starting to space out when he felt heat and weight lay on his back, he started to panic when a familiar voice rang next to his ear.

"Are you being naughty, Ichigo?" That hot breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. "Spacing out during studying, that's cause for punishment."

Ichigo turned as much as he could to see long black hair touching the back of his neck and slate grey eyes piercing his soul. He shivered as his legs were pushed aside to accommodate the raven's legs, his arms on either side of the orangette's head holding up his upper body. Ichigo watched as those plush lips lowered down to his neck, flitching when teeth nipped at his skin.

"B-Bya-kuya…" Ichigo felt his body start to react to the other's administrations. Just the feel of those lips and heat of the body on his back was turning him on. "We can't… Hmn… I got an assignment due tomorrow."

The raven didn't stop, in fact he ground his hips deeper into the body below him, relishing in the little moan that escaped the orangette. He licked a trail up from Ichigo's neck to his lips, using one hand to turn the other's head for a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into that warm mouth with no resistance, Byakuya knew that no matter what Ichigo said he would always succumb to his desire.

"Oh god, Byakuya… Please." The orangette breathed out after they pulled back from the kiss. Ichigo looked into those dark eyes, his arousal growing. He knew this was what the raven wanted, for him to lose his sense and let the other take him, but he couldn't help it. Byakuya was just so hot. Ichigo still wondered how he got this man to become his and he was proud of the feat that many have tried to accomplish with no results. Byakuya was unattainable in his university, the ice price, the unreachable beauty, the king of the campus.

Ichigo was in his first year at university majoring in Art and Medicine, while Byakuya was in his last year of Western Studies and Business. It was a coincidence how they met, being at completely different parts of the teaching and a major gap in their schooling years. It was just coincidence, or was it fate?

Byakuya was a guest lecturer in one of the orangette's Art classes, being as he studied it the year before and the class lecturer had a meeting to get to and asked the raven to take charge of his class until he got back. Ichigo first saw him when he walked through the door, all through the introductions he couldn't take his eyes off the raven. From that moment on he couldn't get the raven out of his mind and he wanted him more than anything he has ever wanted. Ichigo did everything he could to get the raven's attention during the class, asking questions he already knew the answer to, spilling paint on the floor a little just so he could give the raven a good view of his firm arse. He'd never really done that before or felt so attracted to someone so early in meeting them. There was just something about the raven that drew him in. Was it that look of indifference? Or the feeling of dominance that rolled off those strong shoulders that Ichigo just wanted to wrap his arms around?

But he never saw the raven after that day, he searched everywhere he could and still never found the man that had so entranced him the moment they met. Ichigo nearly gave up when his friend, Renji, had come into his class just before it started to show him a flyer that had a picture of the one he had been obsessing about for the past month. The orangette instantly snatched the piece of paper away from his friend and read it like his life depended on it. It had said that Byakuya Kuchiki was looking for some students to tutor. Ichigo almost squealed when he read that, jumping from his seat and hugging his friend. Renji knew how much finding this man meant to Ichigo and when he saw this flyer he just had to show it to him, also he was starting to get annoyed at the orangette's disappointed face each day at not being able to see the man he hadn't shut up about for a whole month.

Ichigo instantly, well after class he did, called the number on the flyer. He was so nervous he almost hung up every time he heard the dial tone ring, but he held firm to his resolve. When the phone was answered, he was surprised when he heard a female voice, his heart almost shattered when the thought came to his mind that the raven already had a girlfriend. Of course he had a girlfriend, with that body and face why wouldn't he have a lover already. He was going to hand up the phone when he heard that sweet voice ask him something, but he didn't quite catch what they said.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Ichigo said with the voice of a beaten man.

There was a sigh before she repeated what she said. "Are you calling about my brothers tutoring lessons? You must really need these lessons, seeing as you must be deaf or dumb. Maybe you should start listening to people, especially when you're the one that called them. Are you some kind of idiot?"

Ichigo felt the depression that had started to consume his mind instantly vanish with the random girls question of his intelligence. What right does she have to speak to him like that. He was the top of all his classes, though he couldn't very much tell her that or he wouldn't be able to meet the one he seeks.

"I'm just calling for the lessons that were mentioned in a flyer."

"Well, my brothers not in at the moment, so leave me your address and what time would be best for him to come over and give the lesson." As if as an afterthought, she added. "I don't know why my brother has to do this, it's just a favour for a lecturer."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say to that last part, so he just told her his address and asked if Byakuya would be able to come over on Wednesday at one in the afternoon. He was completely overwhelmed with happiness when he heard that this girl was just the sister, now he didn't feel like this was a lost cause. She said it would be fine seeing as she knew her brother's schedule and wrote it down in her book to tell him later. They hung up with a polite farewell and Ichigo went on with his day.

To say that he was more nervous than he has ever felt when Wednesday came and the clock struck one, would be an understatement. When the bell rang to his door he ran down stairs and almost tripped and smashed his head against the front door. He didn't want to open the door but knew that it would be rude if he didn't. When he did open it he almost passed out from a nosebleed, what stood before him was the very man he had been fantasising about for so long. Byakuya stood before him with all his godly glory, in a dark grey button up shirt and black jeans, and when those steel eyes looked at him Ichigo could swear his heart stopped.

Byakuya almost grinned when he saw who opened the door. He was a bit unsure coming since he hadn't spoken to this unknown student on the phone, so he wasn't sure what to expect and he doesn't like surprises. But what he saw when that door opened is the most beautiful specimen he had ever seen, and he was overjoyed when he realised it was the same being that was trying to get his attention in a class he supervised a month ago. Byakuya knew that the orange haired guy was trying to gain his attention throughout the whole class, he tried so hard to ignore those advances during the class. He didn't want to do something to the teen in front of all those people, and unfortunately, he couldn't stay around afterwards because he had a very important meeting to attend straight after the class.

"Good afternoon, you're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" He saw the blush start to creep up from the orangette's neck, he was going to have some fun with this adorable guy.

"Y-yes I am." Ichigo hated the stutter in his voice, but his name being said by this man in that deep baritone had him practically speechless.

They stood there for a while, Ichigo just staring and the raven looking back with that cold and calculating look. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Brown eyes widened in realisation and embarrassment, how could he just stand there and stare at him. Has he gone completely crazy? Well, maybe not, but the raven was bound to think that he was a freak. It was over before it even began. "Y-yeah, come on in."

The lesson went good. Well, as good as academics goes, throughout the whole hour Ichigo couldn't get his mind out of the gutter. Every time the raven would touch him or stand behind him, Ichigo would think the most dirtiest thoughts and would forget everything that the raven was saying. The whole point of having the raven over was to help advance his essays and for the man to teach him how to maintain his time better while studying. Yet, all he could pay attention to was memorising the man's breathing pattern and his scent. He just wanted to punch himself in the face, but the raven would definatly think that he was a freak if he did that.

After that, they would meet once a week and Ichigo would get to know a little more about the man he had come to love. About how he is the heir to his family's empire and he likes cherry blossom trees. No matter how small a detail it was, Ichigo would be so happy whenever he would hear something about him. He knew that what was an attraction slowly started to turn into affection then into love.

After two months, they started meeting outside the lessons and going on what Ichigo liked to think of as dates, but he still got lessons about historic places from this man of depthless knowledge. Ichigo may have thought of them as dates but he knew the other didn't think of these outings as such.

A few more weeks had gone by and Ichigo was starting to get antsy. Was this all in vain? Was this just wishful thinking? Did the raven not feel anything for him in the same way that Ichigo felt for him? He really started considering on giving up on this one-sided love and wallow in self-pity for as long as he wanted, but the raven did something that he was not expecting one day when they were having a lesson at his place.

"Ichigo?"

Said orangette was pulled out of his musings by the ravens slightly hesitant voice, he was shocked when he heard it, though it was so well hidden that anyone but him would not have been able to notice the uncertainty in that deep voice. He turned around to see Byakuya sitting on his bed looking out the window, not at the orangette like he was expecting.

"Yeah?"

Byakuya turned to look at the other in the eyes, something was in his eyes that Ichigo hadn't seen before and it made him lose his breath.

"Would you... consider…" Ichigo had never seen the other so unsure of himself, he usually goes about with his head held high and not giving anyone the time of day. But, here he was, not knowing what to say and how he should speak to the other man before him. "… dating me?"

Byakuya continued to gaze into Ichigo's eyes trying to see what he was feeling. He was so sure before about what he wanted to say, but when it came to saying it to the beautiful man before him it became immensely harder. Byakuya was sure that Ichigo had feelings for him, all the signs that the orangette was giving was completely obvious from the very beginning and he had fun teasing the other all this time, but he had started to doubt himself. Maybe he just imagined it all and Ichigo just saw him as a tutor or friend.

Ichigo wasn't sure if what he heard was real. Did the man he had been chasing after for almost half a year really just ask him out first? There was no way that this wasn't a dream, and yet it felt so real. An overwhelming sense of relief and happiness came over his whole body and he felt his lips turn into a bright smile.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Ichigo got up from his chair and leapt over to the raven, jumping on top of him. Ichigo leaned into the raven and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck, their lips were just an inch apart. He could feel the raven's breath on his lips as he gazed into those dark steel grey eyes, how he had wanted for so long to be this close to the other. Ichigo waited, letting the other decide the next move. The minutes ticked by and he started to regret doing something as rash as jumping into the others arms so soon after confessing to each other. He went red with embarrassment and started to pull back, but arms around his waist stopped him from moving.

Byakuya was very surprised when a certain orangette came jumping onto his lap, but he hid it well. He was over the moon when Ichigo said yes, but he was almost in another galaxy when the other ran up to him and leaped right onto his lap. Now he just looked Ichigo in those wonderful brown eyes that entranced him so. They were so close, so very close. Ichigo's lips were just right there, if he just leaned closer what would it feel like when they touch?

"Ichigo…" He breathed out, for some reason he was already out of breath.

The orangette's pupils dilated, Byakuya sounded so hot, his voice was husky and deep, it made Ichigo's body shiver at the tone. "Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Ichigo bit his lip to stop himself from moaning at the sinful tone the other had while asking such a wonderful and totally Byakuya question. "Yes… please."

Byakuya didn't hesitate in closing the distance between their lips, it was so gentle and sweet, so perfect. He felt fingers bury themselves in his long black hair, tugging gently and urgently wanting to make it more intimate. Byakuya grabbed the orangette's chin to tilt his head and make the kiss deeper, he grazed his tongue over Ichigo's bottom lip asking for permission.

Ichigo opened his mouth, hesitantly allowing the raven entrance and man did it set his blood alight. His body instantly heated up as their tongues moved together and Byakuya explored his warm cavern. It was so intense, so invigorating, so hot that Ichigo was starting to lose himself to the pleasure the other had ignited within him. He moaned into the raven's mouth and he started to move his body against the others as he got more comfortable on the raven's lap by straddling him.

To say that was the best day of his life would be cliché, but it really was the best day of his twenty years of life. Ichigo blushed at the memory of his first time with the raven and his body started to heat up even more. He moaned when he felt teeth on his neck, he lifted his butt up into the ravens hardening member, simply loving the feel of the others warmth.

"Eager, aren't we?" Byakuya moved a hand under the orangette's shirt, feeling the overheated skin beneath his fingers. "What are you thinking about, Ichigo?"

"Mmn… I was… ~Ah! I was thinking about the day you confessed to me…" The hands on his skin was too much and Ichigo couldn't hide the quiver in his voice as he spoke.

Byakuya smirked at the others admission, he loved how much Ichigo's mind was filled with thoughts of him. He was glad that he was able to consume the other entirely, in mind, body and soul. Though every time the raven saw Ichigo's smiling or erotic face he would wonder if it was the orangette that had taken over him. Ichigo was always on his mind no matter what he was doing or where he was. He wondered things as mundane as 'what was Ichigo doing today?' 'Ichigo would love this, I should get it for him.' 'would Ichigo be happy if I called him now or would I be interrupting his day?'. Byakuya had never felt like this before, never had his world ever revolved around anything but his sister and his family business. Ichigo was his world now and he was never going to let him go no matter what. He loved that orange haired fire cracker more than anything on this earth, more than anything in any galaxy, Ichigo was his all and his everything.

"Naughty boys should focus on what's right in front of them." Ichigo shivered at the teasingly cruel tone that conjured up images of all the erotic things they have done. A moan passed his lips when his erection rubbed against the floor as the raven moved to get more comfortable behind him. "It seems I really will have to punish you."

"Oh god, please do…" Ichigo wanted it, he wanted the other to punish him, to do whatever he wanted to him. Ichigo was willing to do anything to get what he wanted, and right now what he wanted was the raven to do unthinkable things to him.

Byakuya growled low in the back of his throat, Ichigo was so extra sensitive at the moment that it was turning him on more. The raven used his other hand to grab Ichigo's arse in a firm grip, marvelling at the tremble that ran up his loves body. He knew he was going to have some fun with Ichigo this round, the raven's lips turned into a sly grin. He massaged the orangette's butt, loving that firm feel, he made sure to commit the whimpering sounds Ichigo let slip past his hold to his memory. Byakuya sat back and turned the other around onto his back, he had to catch his breath when he saw Ichigo's face fully. Brown eyes shrouded in lust, pupils dilated completely to nearly consume the dark chocolate brown. His lips swollen and breath short, red tinted his cheeks in a blush.

Byakuya licked his lips at the delicious sight before him before devouring the orangette's lips again in a melting kiss. Ichigo moved his body against the one above him, searching for friction. He moaned when a finger grazed his nipple and bit the ravens lip, drawing blood. Angry grey met fierce brown turned black eyes, Ichigo was starting to get fed up with the others teasing but it seemed he only made the raven furious with him. Ichigo knew that he was in for it now but he couldn't help but rile the other up a bit, the times when he did this ended up with him immobile for a few days but it would be some of the best times in the bed he would have with the other. It was like adding that hint of aggression would bring out the raven's inner animal and Ichigo loved it when the other would just let go.

"That was a very bad thing to do, Ichigo." Byakuya growled low in the orangette's ear, licking the shell of his ear and nibbling on the lobe.

"Ha-ah… oh god… stop teasing, Byakuya… ahn…" All this teasing was frying Ichigo's brain and all he wanted was for the other to hurry up and take him.

"I don't think so, Ichigo…" The raven placed light kisses across Ichigo's face to his lips as he said such cruel words to the other. "…This is your punishment for being so naughty." He emphasised the last word with a hard thrust into the others clothed member eliciting a moan from both their mouths.

Byakuya leaned back and lifted a jean clad thigh to his mouth to bite hard watching as lids closed over lust clouded eyes and a mewl pass swollen lips. He could see the bulge in Ichigo's pants and knew that it must hurt, he decided to be kind and release some of the pressure for the other. Reaching down to the orangette's button and undoing it, he felt the others breath hitch and looked up to see Ichigo's eyes flash open as he got to the zipper. He moved his hand down slowly, watching the anticipation grow within such wonderful eyes that quickly turned to frustration at how long the raven was taking. Byakuya knew the other was about to voice his outrage but he cuts the orangette off with slipping his hands into those boxers and grasping his already leaking member.

Ichigo was annoyed at the fact the raven would try to shut him up through pleasure but at the moment he could do nothing but moan and whine. He spread his legs wider subconsciously to give the other man more room to inflict that wonderful pleasure on him even more. Tan arms reached down to bury long fingers in soft black hair, tugging gently as wave upon wave of desire coursed through his body. Ichigo felt the need within him grow as the raven started to move his hand up and down his hardened shaft, that need only increasing when he felt lips around that hot flesh; a scream, that he will never admit to voicing, was torn from his throat.

"Holy f-fuck! Byakuya!" He yelled while tightening his hold in that silky long black hair he loved running his fingers through while the other slept. Ichigo could feel the others grin and it pissed him off at how confident the other was with his skills in making him lose control, but he couldn't help the fact that it felt so good. So, every time he gave into those skilful hands and every time he felt like he was on the moon.

Byakuya chuckled as he bobbed his head up and down, sending vibrations through Ichigo's body and watching as his body quivered from his touch. He licked expertly around the others member and scraped his teeth up that sensitive skin eliciting all kinds off wonderful reactions from his love. Oh, how he loved riling the other up, it was his favourite past time, Ichigo was just so hot when he got angry and the raven just couldn't help himself from taking advantage of that.

He pulled back when the other looked ready to burst, a tremble of lust went through his body at the pout that graced red swollen lips. "I don't think so, Ichigo. I'm not letting you off that easily. Using such naughty language is bound for punishment."

Ichigo shook with anticipation at that sinful tone that was like velvet so close to his ear. Long black hair draped around his face like a curtain, his hands still buried in them. He pulled the raven into a deep kiss just wanting to gain some upper hand in this situation. Their tongues played for dominance and so soon were they lost within each other they didn't care if they were in their dorm room at the university. They didn't care how many students were out and about in the middle of the day. All they cared about right then was their release and each other.

Ichigo started to tug impatiently at the raven's clothes. He wanted them off. He wanted to feel the other's skin on his. He wanted them to be so close together they didn't know where one started and the other began.

The raven let him, ripping the others tight jeans off in one swift move and freeing those long tan legs from their confines as Ichigo pulled off his shirt. Goosebumps travelled along his pale skin, he wasn't sure if it was from the cold hitting his skin when Ichigo took off his shirt or that lustful look his orangette gave him. It was all so invigorating and his Ichigo was losing himself underneath him. He quickly striped the other of the rest of his clothes and gazed upon the beautiful body below him.

Ichigo felt those eyes bear into his soul before he saw that steely gaze and he blushed with how intense they were. He tried to cover his body from those piercing eyes but his hands were caught and push roughly above his head. He looked at the raven, his eyes full of confusion that was quickly snuffed out when he saw the almost animal look cloud the other man's face.

"You're mean…" The orangette pouted and looked away from that dominating look, he knew the raven wanted complete submission from him. It did annoy him, but he wasn't going to give Byakuya what he wanted so easily. He leaned up and licked the raven's lips drawing the bottom one into his mouth and sucking before shoving his tongue in the others mouth.

Byakuya let the other engage him in a match for dominance in his mouth as he searched under the bed for something that he could use for lube with the hand that wasn't holding Ichigo's wrists over his head. Once he found what he was looking for he pulled back and moved down to nibble on perk nipples. He poured the hand cream into his hands once he let go of Ichigo's wrist who instantly grasped at the raven's pale back and shoulders just for some stabability telling him that he was still part of this world and not in some sub dimension made for sinful desires.

The raven continued his ministrations on the orangette's willing body, moving from one nipple to the other and swirling his tongue while biting softly. He tried to gain the others attention to his fingers by sliding them down gently over his hard abs all the way to Ichigo's begging hole. When he felt Ichigo's breath hitch he looked up to see the complete trust in the others fiery eyes. Byakuya nodded and pushed one long finger into his loves waiting body, he moaned at the tightness around his one finger. It still surprised him at how tight Ichigo was, no matter how many times he took the orangette, and he has taken the other so many times that he grins every time he imagines Ichigo begging for him as he tortures him with pleasure.

"Mmmm, Ichigo… You're so tight." The raven whispered to the other, he bit down hard on Ichigo's shoulder and sucked till there was a dark red mark. "No matter how many times I take that beautiful arse of yours, it never gets any looser… It makes me want to mark you completely and make you never forget who you belong to."

He moved his finger in and out of Ichigo as he marked that warm tan skin, loving every sound coming from his orangette's mouth. He moved his mouth lower, kissing and licking, until he reached those already perk nipples. Taking one pink nub into his mouth, nibbling and sucking as Byakuya slipped in another finger, scissoring and just coming short of Ichigo's special spot on purpose. Fierce brown eyes glanced into dark grey, frustrated that the other would deny him that extra step to his release.

Ichigo tensed when the third finger entered him, it still hurt a little when the man would prepare him, but it still felt so good. It was wonderful and he couldn't stop the moans that passed his lips, he started to move with the fingers that kept on piercing his core.

"P-please… I need m-more…" He looked up to the man with pleading eyes, silently begging the man to hurry up and enter him.

Byakuya couldn't take it anymore, the lustful brown eyes that looked at him, begging him to take him. He was losing his sanity watching the wonderful faces the other was making as he pleasured him with his fingers. The raven pulled his fingers out of his sinful minx and almost laughed when Ichigo instantly sat up to undo the man's pants buttons and pull down the zipper.

"Slow down, Ichigo…" He was cut off when the orangette grabbed his member and poured the hand cream on the flesh as he moved his hand up and down.

"I can't… You've driven me insane… Ahn, Bya-kuya…" Ichigo said as he pushed the man back and straddled him, he hovered over the man's member.

Byakuya was shocked at how fast the other got on top of him and the eagerness that the orangette was showing turned him on even more. He was about to grab Ichigo's hips to stop him from hurting himself, but the orangette pushed himself down onto the man's hard member making both of them moan. The raven growled when he suddenly felt the heat that surrounded him and couldn't help but bite into Ichigo's neck.

"Sh-shit… so tight…" The raven made sure not to start trusting wildly into that delicious heat that surrounded him, he knew that he was bigger than just their fingers and he didn't want to hurt his enthusiastic lover.

Ichigo grit his teeth at the pain, but he didn't have time to wait because the raven was so deep inside him that he had hit his prostate. He started to move in a slow pace and each time his special spot was hit his legs shook. It felt even better when the raven started to meet his thrusts and the man got deeper and deeper.

"Oh my go… Ah˜ yes!" He started to go faster, bending his head to kiss the raven messily. "Harder! More!"

Byakuya was losing his mind with lust, and when his love started screaming, he snapped. The raven pulled out of the other and flipped him onto his stomach, slamming back into the orangette with vigour. He kissed and nipped around Ichigo's shoulders and upper back, loving the trembles and little gasps he was getting from his love.

Ichigo leaned on his arms and knees as his lover held his hips in a bruising grip as he pounded into him at a hard and fast pace. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, it felt so good he couldn't control his body anymore. "Yes..! Yes! Ahn˜ah."

The raven felt himself reaching his end, every time he hit Ichigo's bundle of pleasure those walls would tighten around his member, it was driving him crazy. He shifted one hand to move along the orangette's member in time with his thrusts, and the other to fiddle with one of his nipples. He bit down on the others neck and that was all it took for Ichigo to scream his name as he came all over the floor and Byakuya's hand.

Ichigo did his best to slow his breathing as his head was on cloud nine, he tried to keep his body up while the raven still moved in and out of him. He turned around and gazed at the man's face that was so filled with animalistic desire for him. It always made him gasp when he realised how much this gorgeous man craved him. "Byakuya…"

That was it, that whisper of his name and the tightening walls around him was what sent him over the edge. He came hard into the body under him and groaned deeply, while looking into those wonderful brown eyes. He pulled out and they both fell to the floor exhausted and out of breath.

"Man, I hate you." Ichigo let out in-between deep breaths, doing his best to not sound like a dying seal. "You're gonna owe me for the time I missed to do my assignment."

The raven chuckled at his lover's words. "I'll help you once I catch my breath."

"You better." He turned on his side so he could look at the raven, he smiled when he saw the small upturn of Byakuya's lips.

The raven smiled at his lover's brash words. "You really have no bedside manners."

"Well, we aren't on a bed." Ichigo smirked as he leaned over to place a peck on the raven's cheek. "I love you."

Byakuya looked at the other as a warm feeling started in his chest. "And I you."

The orangette smiled and then sat up. "Okay, time to get to work."

The raven sighed, it always amazed him at the amount of stamina his lover had even after they had just slept together. Yet, he still wouldn't trade the orangette in for anyone, he loved him and that was it. He wouldn't allow them to be separated ever again…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, I know that I left it at a weird place, lol, don't kill me. I left it like this because it felt weird just leaving it where they reinstate their love for each other. So, I don't have much of an idea if I'll add a second chapter to explain the ending of this... well, I kind of do. But, if I get enough interest I don't mind writing a little bit of back story to this, haha. It does interest me a bit.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and favourite. No flames thanks.  
See you next time! Inralak signing off.  
**


End file.
